Twilight Origins: Edward's Long Lost Sister Yuki
by xxxbloodysoul666xxx
Summary: well i decided to make twilight like an anime yay! he has anmesia and forgot about his long lost sister yuki who comes from japan and fights Jacob for her love. the other thing... she's also a vampire! Set before-during the twilight saga.
1. Chapter 1

im using my friend's account. be nice, it's my first fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the bullet proof volvo.

i stood there getting my long bronze colored shoulder lenght hair wet. i wasnt used to forks, but then again thanks to my past i couldnt get used to anything.

i had been a foster child.

over years, passed down from family to family, abused, neglected, and hurt.

but i knew that destiny called me here.

so the social worker dropped me, a 17 year old girl named Yuki Mason here.

Sure i wasnt your typical teen; i was half asian, half white. i had long bronze hair, and golden eyes, but asian like. my lashes were too long to be normal, girls thought i wore glamour lashes wherever i went. i was as pale as a moon in a midsummer's night.

If you think i was normal, you're prolly nuts.

And that's not even counting the fact that i can talk to ghosts.

Anyway the social worker said "heres your new family, the cullens."

I excitedly marched up the door to the beat of my favorite j-pop utada hikaru.

i rang the doorbell twice, and met with a handsome bronze haired boy. we had the same eyes and an uncanny resemblance.

"H?i, I'm-"

i tried to say, but then he put his finger to my lips. he smiled a crooked smile, so playful and flirty i felt my heart stop momentarily.

"I know who you are, Yuki-sama. I've been waiting for this day to arrive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

is it cool?


	2. Chapter 2

I think I should tell you more about me

(I have a flashback here)

Since my body is indestructible some pimp named mr. handley took me to his brothel in japan. "u r too pretty" he said and then he locked me in a room where the president was at.

"Oh I'm going to get off on you, Yuki-chan!" he growled and tore my clothes off with a samurai boomerang.

"this is SO not kawaii!" I yelled while running but he hit me in the stomach. I was pregnant and he fucked me with his 9 inch thingy.

"AAaaahh it hurts", I moaned while bleeding.

Then he tore my stomach open and pulled out the baby.

"Oh I bet your tighter!" he sed. I tried to kill him but he punched my arm and legs off with his he fucked my baby!

"no… not my baby!" I cried. He came on then threw the baby into a meat grinder and dumped her on my head when she was dead

(A/n if u find this hot seek help!). My body got regenerated and I ran to the cops where they told me about my dead father:

Yazashi Masen Cullen.

I gasped with joy, and then got the address and now I'm here. So see, no matter what tragic thing happens you will survive.

I know that whatever it takes, I know I can make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Alice, remember the first time we met?_

_Some people think believing in things like these are ridiculous. You can too if you want..."_

I was so sexicted! I mean, wouldn't you?

But then again I was super shy and got my bags. I stepped in the house, where I saw a nice doctor guy.

"hello Yuki!" he said giving me a hug. "It's nice to know that we can adopt another vampire, especially one with your style!" he said, eyeing me up and down. He looked better than me; nice blue cashmere sweater with good oxfords and a nice pleated tan pair of pants. "By the way, lets go meet the family!" he said and led me to the piano room. There I was greeted by alice,esme,Emmett,rose,and jasper. Everyone was friendly even Alice. "wer'e going to be best friends!" she said. "I saw it!" but rose was mean to me. I heard Emmett asking if she hated me because "you two would be head to head in miss America". She looked at him fiercly. "Yeah right. No one likes chinks anyway."

"Honey, do you like music?" esme asked me. She was pretty and nice, like hinata from naruto.

"as a matter of fact I do!" and I sat on the piano and sang 1000 words from ffx-2.

"And 1000 words will cradle you

Making all of your lonely years seem only days

They'll hold you foreeeever…"

Esme looked at me impressed, but I got shy. "You're great!" she said. "we should have you join our musical groupe".

I squealed like ayumi hamasaki, but I felt dirty and I went to take a bath. I soaked, my skin dewey and moist in the hot water. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alice came in—without her close on.

_"No matter what though... I believe "destiny" made our paths cross"_


End file.
